Could I
by dbzfan102
Summary: What If Gwen had lived after the events of the movie. What if she was in Coma and awaken with no memory of who she was and who is Peter Parker...Stay Tuned
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based of The Amazing Spider Man 2 Film warning spoiler's ahead to those who haven't seen the film. My alternate ending to the film it might be worst than the real ending however in my opinion its slightly better...slightly, also i don't remember what they exactly said so I will be making some lines up and I don't own Spider-Man nor Marvel

"Gwen...wake up!"

"I saved you...COME GWEN WAKE UP" Peter shouted but Gwen wouldn't wake up

Peter looked down at Gwen. Her face was peaceful, her golden blonde hair made her look like she was fallen angel.

"Why...Why can't i save anyone i love...First Uncle Ben and now you.."Peter yelled as he gazed upon her body. However something was off she felt warm. Peter checked her pulse only to realize that... Gwen Stacy was still alive..just barely alive. Peter cried out in amazement he finally did it he finally saved someone close to him. He rushed to grab Gwen and decided to leave the clock tower and call an ambulance let them do their job...

*4 months later*

Gwen Stacy was alive...but will she ever see the light of day... Gwen Stacy has been in a coma for 4 months...4 months she still has yet to awaken. These 4 months have been a living hell for Peter. He wished he kept his promise to Captain George Stacy

"Leave Gwen out of this..." Those were The Captain's last words to Peter Parker

"This is my choice!" These were last words spoken from Gwen Stacy to Peter Parker

Both voices have plagued his head for 4 months. He has never felt so guilty in his life since Uncle Ben. For 4 months the city's crime has gone up. Spider-Man has disappeared aswell as Peter Parker. For 4 months he visited Gwen and for 4 months he just looked at her. Small part of him tells himself to give up that she will never wake up another part is hoping she.

"Gwen...It's me Peter" Peter said as tears swelled in his eyes

"I'm so sorry for what I did do you...I should just kept my promise"

"How can I be Spider-Man if...I can't even...protect the ones I love"

Peter touched Gwen's hand hoping for a miracle, That she would wake up and tell him "It's ok bug boy" Boy..did he miss that line aswell as many things about Gwen. Her eyes...those blue eyes that were so innocent and gentle. "Gwen...Please...wake up for me..." Peter was desperate he just wanted to see if world would so kind and let something good happen for once in his life.

"Visiting Hours are over Mister Parker, I'm afraid that you have to leave" One of the nurse told Peter her name was Heather she and Peter were on first name terms as she was one of the nurses that would always tell Peter when Visiting Hours where over.

"Alright...just lemme get one second..." Peter begged so he could say one thing he's been dying to get off his chest since ever.

"Alright, Mister Parker" Heather left the room

"Gwen, There's this thing that i wanna get off my chest since...ever its umm" Peter said trying to come up with best way to say the big "L" word. No matter what Gwen Stacy will always have this effect on Peter Parker.

"Gwen...I love you..." Peter said as the tears started to come back and in saying what he wanted to he left the hospital. Gwen Stacy was alive at least but she wasn't awake.

Next Day

Peter Parker woke up from his bed and continued to get then begin his daily routine with apathy. Its been this way after the events of the Clock Tower. Harry hasn't been heard from ever nothing on the news about some insane super-powered freak on a glider. Today was a Friday and Peter would do as he always do eat, go to class, then visit Gwen than repeat however today was different it was Friday which meant Peter had no class today.

'I guess I'll pay Gwen a visit' Peter though as he made his way outside of his home

Scene Change Hospital

"Visting again, Mister Parker" said one of the women working at the desk as she handed him the visitor signing sheet. Peter didn't respond and head straight for Gwen's room. Room 205 was the room she was in.

"Hey It's me again Gwen" Peter said as he look at her she looked so peaceful when she was asleep but all he wanted to do was wake her up so he can see her eyes.

Peter begin to look Gwen and hold her hand however something happened. As if he was dreaming Gwen opened her eyes.. Peter saw them once more. Those blue eyes that he loved, that he could stare into forever. Blue looked Brown. However unlike the many times he dream of her waking up this team instead saying something "Peter!" or what else his mind dreamed up. The words that came out her mouth was

"Who are you?" Gwen said having a confusing look at the stranger holding her hand.

"Gwen, it's me Peter don't remember me?!" Peter said he was beyond glad in fact there are no words to describe how Peter feels now, on one side he so god damn happy he could dance naked if he wanted to, although his heart is broken. The Girl he loved...Gwen Stacy doesn't remember who he is.

"Mister Parker, I'm afraid that you will have to leave the room now" This time it wasn't the Nurse Heather. It was one of the Doctors that Peter never learned what his name was.

Peter left the room.

"So..Um..How is she doing Doc?" Peter asked

"Mister Parker, I'm afraid i cannot release this information since you aren't a member of family." The Doctor replied

"However i can only tell you one thing and one thing only." The Doctor stated

"Miss Stacy, has memory loss as you just saw from her reaction. However only time can tell if this memory loss is permanent or temporary." The Doctor explained.

Peter just stood there and let these words sink into his head.

'Gwen Stacy...Alive but no memory of Peter Parker...No memory of Spider-Man'

'Could i finally just be Peter Parker with her not both Spider-Man and Peter Parker'

'Could i finally be with her and she doesn't get hurt'

All these questions flooded his mind...Could he?

A/N: Is it crap? Is it bad? First Spider-Man FF i hope its ok and i hope i got Peter Parker in character cause i used to love Spider-Man and other Marvel characters when i was a kid then i just stopped so this me coming back to my Marvel Roots. Love Stan Lee for making my childhood awesome and most of all AMAZING! I had to do :3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2 of "Could I..." To be honest I had the plot in my head now that I'm writing this, it just like harder to remember what I envisioned. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I don't own Spider-Man or Marvel...

Gwen wakes and jumps on Peter

"You smell, so good" she states inhaling his scent

Peter doesn't know what do, He blushes at the comment and how close she is to him. She begins her advance towards him. She's so close he could kiss her, their lips aching to meet. Peter Adam's apples bobs his face heated. She reaches away

"Easy, Bugboy"

"Uhh...mm..tha..was...um"

She's comes close now their lips meet. The kiss is lustful leaving both of them wanting more. Their tongues battling for control. Theirs hands wander each others. Clothes are slowly coming off.

Naughty Dream #1

Peter wakes up from bed blushing and flushed at his dream. Sure this wasn't the first time he had wet dreams about Miss Stacy, however Peter felt disgusted that he would even think of that when she has no memory of him.

"Peter, Breakfast is ready" Aunt May informed Peter

Uhh...I'll be downstairs quick" Peter replies to Aunt May

Aunt May goes back to downstairs and goes down the stairs. Peter goes to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Somehow he feels like today is gonna be a good 's awake he hopes this isn't a dream but if it...He never wants to walk up. Sometimes he can't believe it that she's awake finally after 4 months she finally awaken.

'I guess I'll go see Gwen see if she remembers me now' He can only hope

Peter gets dressed heads down stairs and begins and eats his breakfast quickly. When he finishes he bids farewell to his aunt and finally leaves the Parker Residence and goes towards the Hospital.

Hospital Room # 205

Gwen's sitting on the bed watching the Television. Today is a report about how Spider-Man is still missing from action and how crime is going up dramatic. Gwen thinks about the name "Spider-Man" she feels like she knows this person and she feels its important but no matter how hard she tries every hurts. Whenever she was shown a picture of herself or her family her head starts hurt while she remembers little things like her name, her age and etc.

"Hey..uh...Gwen" Peter rubs the back of his neck feeling awkward about this. He knew Gwen Stacy quite well its just, how much does she remember about Peter Parker or heck even Spider-Man.

"I'm sorry but who are you again" Gwen frowns. She feels like she should remember this person but nothing comes to mind.

"Oh..Peter Parker"

"Peter..."

Peter misses the way she says his name. She been in a coma for 4 months to finally hear her voice and hear her say "Peter" was music to his ears.

"So what were you in my life? A boyfriend? A friend ? My best friend?"

"Oh..umm...We're friends, just friends." Peter answers quickly. He doesn't want to repeat the incident 4 months ago. He so badly just wants to say that they were couple but he doesn't think he could survive another event like this nor Gwen. What happened in the Clock Tower was pure luck. Had Gwen actually died he would had been utterly destroyed. Peter always had bad luck or no luck , He doesn't intend to screw up this time.

"Oh..." She looks at Peter she could see the pain, the sorrow and the guilt in his eyes. She feels like what he saying isn't true. However she cannot comment on his answer as she has no memory of him or her relationship with this man, with this Peter Parker.

One of the nurses comes to give Gwen some sort of pain medication. In 4 days Gwen was going to get released from the Hospital. But first they had to do some physical therapy. Peter tells Gwen how they first talked to each other in High School.

"Visiting Hours are over, Mister Parker" Peter left the room to go back to old habits. He figured now's the time to get back into action as Spider-Man.

Peter's Room

"We got a 10-30 Robbery in progress " The Police dispatch stated

"Time to get back in action" Peter reached for his skin-tight spandex Spidey Costume and web-shooters.

Site of the Store Robbery  
_

Ever since the incident in the Clock Tower 4 months ago it been awhile since Peter put on the Spidey Outfit. In fact he felt alive again, The feeling of the wind as he swings across the New York Skyline. The flips and jumps in the air, yes Peter hasn't felt this alive in months.

"GIVE THE MONEY BITCH BEFORE I KIL…" The thug yelling stopped as web hit his mouth

"Hey, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Spider-Man questioned

"Mmphgha!" The thug voice muffled by the webbing on his mouth.

Spider-Man sent some more webbing toward his body making the thug get pushed back towards the wall

"I forgot how fun this is!" Spider-Man said laughing his head off behind his mask

Looking closely the thug had greasy blonde-hair. Of course Peter gave up his hunt for Uncle Ben's killer long ago however this time he wanted to check for sure. Peter rolled up the man's sleeve only see a star tattoo on his right arm.

"YOU!" Spider-Man enraged by the man in front of him. This man took his Uncle Ben away from his Aunt and took away the closest thing to father Peter ever had in his life. Spider-Man ripped the webbing off the man and started punch multiple times till Peter was sure he broke the man's nose. He grabbed the man and throw him out the store into the street. Peter continue his flurry of punches.

"Sto...pp.." The man crooked

"WHY SHOULD I LET YOU EVEN LIVE!" Peter wasn't going to show this man mercy at all. Why should he, he has to power? But would Uncle Ben really be proud of me if kill his killer?

Peter decides to knock-out the murderer and web him up near a wall

Peter's Room Again  
_

Today had been the most heart-felt patrols ever. He finally caught him, Uncle Ben's Killer. To be clearly honest he wonders how he would feel if he actually killed Uncle Ben Killer. He looks down at his mask.

"I did it Uncle Ben….I did it."

POV Change Gwen

As i think a back...I feel as if i remember Peter Parker, But i don't remember anything. I wish i did. I wish i could get my memories back. I do recall on memory, One memory while it was hazy i remember...Falling down a clock tower and someone telling me I saved up wake. This the only memory that i remember sadly i have no memory of my entire life.

"Ahh...so it seems time is incorrect in this world" A unknown voice states

"Who are you? And what do you mean time is incorrect in this world?!" Gwen questions the voice

"Miss Stacy, you were suppose to die…" The voice states

"What!" Gwen said

"It seems Faith had different plans this time"

"Do not fret child for am i to give a gift"

"Powers...To help in this world with its many conflicts to come"

"I will be giving you powers of that equal to Spider-Man's"

"Spider-Man? Will i...grow extra arms and shoot webs out of my.."

"No, child you mustn't fear you will be normal somewhat"

"Then you must find Spider-Man he will guide you"

Gwen look at herself she notices that she's in a costume. That's has blue hoodie and red spandex along with white eyes.

"This will help you in your quest to aid Spider-Man."

A/N: I had a hard time writing this fic I hope you like Chapter also Gwen getting Powers was just something to I recently added because I want her be able to help Peter also because FLUFF….FLUFF SO MUCH YOU FILL A UNICORN! :D


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's Chapter 3 Of "Could I" Gwen has Spider Powers like Peter SO YAY! Also time skip to 4 days after the events of Chapter 2 so Gwen is finally out of the Hospital and now she's gonna test out her spider powers also she now remembers only a little about her family. ALSO I DON'T OWN MARVEL NOR SPIDER-MAN D:

"Mom, I'm going out"

"Alright, Gwennie just be careful"

"I will"

Gwen made her exit out of the Stacy's Apartment and into the streets of Manhattan. She was curious about the powers she gained by the voice. She had some of her memory restored. However when Gwen would ask what happen to her dad her mother would always find some way to change the subject.

She felt if she couldn't trust anyone about her new-found powers as well a place to test the limit of her abilities. She couldn't tell if she had all of Spider-Man's powers or half of his powers. However in the midst of this, a name popped in her head. Peter Parker, somehow she felt like she could trust him with this information about her newly awaken powers given to her by the voice. But alas she didn't know where to look for Peter Parker she didn't know where he live. Then she thought maybe she could check her phone contacts list and see if Peter's number was in her contacts list.

She reached for her phone and checked her contacts list.

"Mom"

"Dad"

"Oscorp"

" Flash"

"PETER !" She said some bystanders stared at her for a second and then continued on with their daily lives. Gwen dialed hit dial however was sadden by what happen.

"Hey its Peter, I'm not at my phone at this moment so leave a message." Voicemail Gwen had the look of defeat. However she wasn't going to give up so easily. She instead hang up and decided try later.

'Hmm…I wonder what he doing now'

*Scene Change*

"Hey Webhead, EAT LEAD" a thug said as he reached for his AK-47 to shoot Spider-Man of course Spider-Man dodges all the bullets in time

"Didn't your Mommy ever tell you not to play with guns?" Spider-Man then sent some webbing towards to the gun to jump. Then he web zipped towards the gun punching him in the face and successfully sent him falling backwards and for extra security webbed him up on the ground till the police could arrive.

So far no sighting of Harry which Peter feels good about not having wonder about another Super Villain terrorizing the city. He also doesn't have worry about Gwen's safety. Speaking of Gwen he was receiving a call from her. Of course he contemplates whether to answer but decides against it and waits till he's in his street clothes in his home. He fires a bio cable and head back home.

*Scene Change Back to Gwen*

Gwen Stacy tries again to call Peter. She not giving up she may have called his phone about 7 times till he finally picks up.

"Hey Peter….umm..I need to talk you about something"

" About what Gwen?"

"It's something that has to be said in person not over the phone"

"..."

"Can we meet somewhere?"

"Umm...yeah...sure...meet at my aunt's house….I'll text you the address"

"Ok, i'll meet you there i suppose"

Gwen hangs up the phone and get the address and heads to Peter's Aunts Home

*Scene Change Parker Resident*

Gwen knocks on the Door. She felt as if she remembers something her

*Flashback Starts*

"Where were you Peter?!" Gwen Demanded

"..." Peter Doesn't Respond

"2 of my teachers show up, heck even Flash did" Gwen continued

"I can't see you anymore" Peter said

"..."Gwen doesn't Respond

"I just can't" Peter finishes

"He made you promise, didn't he!" Gwen was angry

"Out of all the people who came, I needed YOU!" Gwen was angry, not at Peter but at her father.

"..." Peter looks away

Gwen has enough and leaves umbrella in hand and walks away….

*Flashback Ends*

'Peter….what was that all about, Peter not being able to see? What was this all about' She wishes she knew.

Peter's Aunt May opens the door and greets Gwen

"Oh you must Gwen, Peter told me a lot about you" May explains to Gwen

"Speaking of Peter, where is he?" Gwen asks

"He's upstairs in his room, It's the first room on the right you can't miss it."

"Thanks"

Gwen climbs up the stairs and enters Peter's Room

Peter is at the Computer and it seem he touching up a photo in Photoshop

"Oh...Hey...Gwen you wanted to speak to me.."

"Yea, Peter...It's just i need to tell you something about….well me"

Peter nods and starts to listen to what Gwen has to say…

"Peter, what would you do if you have powers?"

Peter gulps at this comment, did she know he was Spider-Man. Did regain her memories. All these questions flooded though Peter's head

"Well...i would….I don't know...Use them for..good, Like Spider-Man" Peter states.

"Umm…I don't know if could trust you but...Something telling me that i can trust you with anything" Gwen states

"Well what is it" Peter asks

She has no words, How does anyone figure out how to do something like this.

'Oh hey this crazy, I have super powers don't tell anyone.' Like she would ever say that and heck would Peter even believe her? She figures actions speak louder than words so she decides to show him. She approached a nearby wall and sticks to it until she on his ceiling. Standing upside down.

"..." Peter was speechless. How on earth could Gwen Stacy get super spider powers!? It didn't make any sense.

"How...When...Just...What?!" Peter doesn't know how to approach this topic without giving up his secret identity.

"There was this voice in the hospital after you left telling me that the time line is messed up...That I was supposed be dead...Peter, I didn't know who to trust. This voice gave me powers and i was in a costume and etc. However something in my head was telling me i could trust you with this." Gwen explains

"This voice also wanted me to meet Spider-Man" Gwen added on.

"To be honest, I'm….flattered deeply that out all the people in your life you chose to tell this secret you chose well...Me" Peter states. while blushing

'He looks so cute when he blushes' She thought blushing about her own comment on how she thought Peter Parker looked cute. Well Peter Parker was cute in a nerdy way but there was no denying that Peter Parker looked cute. At Least to Gwen that is.

"Well maybe i could get in touch with a friend"

"A friend?"

"This voice wanted you to find him so I'll help you Gwen"

"Wait...You Know.."

"Yea"

"Well can you give him my address"

"Sure.."

"Thanks Pete" She hugs Peter only to notice how muscular he felt. She had to say they felt really nice. It gave Gwen the feeling of safety in his arms. Like being in his arms meant nothing could harm her.

Both Peter and Gwen blushing at the hug. But really it just a hug so why are they both blushing? She thinks but alas, She's got a meeting with The Spider-Man…..

A/N: Next Chapter Gwen meets Spidey and learns to use her power and Plot twist coming up anyway hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Also lemme know what you think See ya when Chapter 4 comes :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Gwen is now going to be testing her powers now. Also to two of my newest reviewers, Yes Gwen will be stronger than Peter. Infact i planned that because if you look up things about female spider's they are bigger and stronger than male spiders. I'm thinking about giving Gwen Bio Electric Venom Blasts like Jessica Drew due one my reviews. Shout out to highlander348 and WinterRain36 for putting suggestions for Gwen's Powers. Nothing has changed i don't own anything…

Gwen returned home after telling Peter about her powers. To be honest as she began heading home she wonder one thing about Peter. How the hell did Peter know Spider-Man? She's been going over the possible reasons of how Peter would know Spider-Man?

'Maybe Peter and Spider-Man are childhood friends?' At first then she thought of ' Maybe Peter and Spider-Man are brothers?' and lastly the reason that made no sense whatsoever was 'Maybe..Peter is Spider-Man?' Of course it wouldn't make sense. When she finally reached her home she took the elevator towards the 20th floor and headed inside her family's apartment.

She headed start towards her Room to take a quick nap.

*Scene Change Peter's Room*

Peter has gone over in his head about his relationship with Gwen. Realistic they were complicated with their off and on relationship. However now she has powers could things be different between them now?

Peter decides it best to follow his word and getting into his annoyingly tight-skin spandex and began to swing towards Gwen's Apartment. He made to her apartment and landed on her fire escape with gentle thud sound. When he gets to Gwen's fire escape he looks to see on her bed napping.

'She looks so peaceful' Peter thinks to himself

'I feel like a creep watching her sleep from her fire escape' Peter asked himself

Peter taps the window.

*Scene Change Gwen's Room*

Gwen woke up from her nap. Only to see Spider-Man on her fire escape, taping her window. She approaches the window and opens it.

"Umm...so you finally came"

"Yep"

"So where are we going?"

"Just One thing….I'm going to throw you off the fire escape"

"WHAT!?"

Spider-Man grabs Gwen and throws her while she failing 19 stories down.

Spider-Man grabs her and begins to web swing

"WHAT THE FUCK WHAT WAS THAT FOR"

"Hey i caught you..Don't worry"

Gwen started to grip hard on Spider-Man for dear life as she didn't want to fall. She had to admit it did feel very good to be in the arms of Spider-Man. Like Peter she felt like nothing could harm her. Like he wouldn't drop her...again without warning.

*Scene Change Abandon Warehouse*

"Alright were here...This is where we can test your abilities" Spider-Man Explain

"Umm...you could stop holding on to me we're on the ground." Spider-Man said even if he had a mask one could tell he was either flushed or blushing.

"I can't let go…"

"..."

She pry her hands off him only to rip some of his spandex.

"I'm so sorry!" embarrassed at her self

" Its fine...I needed a new suit anyway" He laughs half heartedly

"Umm so first let's try strength, shall we?"

"Yea...sure"

"Now I want you to try to lift this beat-up SUV"

"..."

Gwen approached the SUV and begins to lift it. At first she struggles a bit however now it feels like it's just air.

"YAY I DID IT"

"Good job Gwen" Spider-Man Clapped

She looks to see a bus nearby its beaten however she wants to know the limits of her power… So she approached the bus and before she can lift.

"Umm...i think you're getting a little ahead of your self, Gwen…"

Gwen ignored Spider-Man's comment and continues to go towards the bus to lift it. She lifts it at first struggling to hold it for a few seconds but the struggling subsides and it feels like the SUV she just lifted…

"Holy...Gwen that awesome I usually have a hard time lifting cars yet you come around and you're lifting...a bus"

Alright enough about Strength now were going to do Speed and Reflexes

"Ok…"

"Just try your best dodge my attacks "

Spider-man sent his attack make sure Gwen would dodge his attacks but it one thing he notice. Her speed wasn't as fast his nor Reflexes in fact there were 2 seconds off but Peter guessed that, due her inexperience her reaction time was slower. As he developed these Reflexes over time and well his Speed was natural.

"Your speed and reflexes are bit slower but still none the less good."

Spider-Man's phone began to ring and had to pick up so

"Umm...lets just continue this session tomorrow Gwen"

He knows its his Aunt May but he can't answer at a time like this.

"I better get you home"

"Umm...Just hang on"

Spider-Man fires a web and they being to swing towards Gwen's Home.

*Scene Change Fire Escape*

"I'll see you tomorrow Gwen"

"See you tomorrow Spider-Man"

Gwen couldn't resist at this point so just did something on instinct. She went towards Spider-Man rise his mask and kiss him.

A/N: This chapter I had to say was the hardest to write but i still enjoyed it anyway i hope you like this chapter and hope you give me feedback on it

E/N: It literally was He spent a FULL day writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back after long time to figure out how write Chapter 5 of "Could I". So in the last Chapter Peter and Gwen kissed. Well Gwen kissed Spider-Man not knowing Peter is the man under the mask. As to the reveal of Spider-Man I don't know how that's going to play out. Also next week is my birthday so maybe i might update during that week and lastly. The worst news is School going to start for me soon… Anyway lets start the Chapter

The kiss….Gwen had just kissed Spider-Man. The kiss lasted for 6 seconds, 6 seconds of pure bliss of raw emotion.

"Umm...that was"-S

"Amazing…"-G

"I gotta...go"

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yea"

Spider-Man then fired a web to the nearest building and swung away.

*POV Change Gwen: First Person*

As I enter my room from my window. I get on my and bed and stare at the ceiling, i start to think of my earliest memory. The feeling of falling and then sudden darkness. But while in that darkness i hear voices in fact two voices.

One calling out to me to wake up and the other. The other telling me that it wasn't my time to go at least not yet. Both voices pity me yet both are completely different. I don't know why I'm thinking about this memory.

'It makes no sense at all'

"It will in time…" -V

"You again?!"-G

"Ahh, I see you have started your training with the Spider-Man"-V

"How do you know what i was doing?"-G

"Because this reality needs you…"-V

"Can't you explain what's going to happen in more detail?"-G

"I cannot. I can only guide you down the right path" -V

"Who are you anyway?!"-G

"My name has no importance, However if you must know it is Madame Webb"-W

"So, what do you want from me"-G

"Merely i need you to help Spider-Man in the coming crisis"-W

"The Fate of your reality is at stake"-W

"From what?"-G

"..." -G

"I must go"-W

"NO WAIT" -G

The voice or now known as Madame Webb is gone. I as i think about what she said all i can think about is Spider-Man. Just what danger was she talking about that would threaten him? From what she heard about Spider-Man is that he fought with a Giant Lizard, an electric wielding man now known as Electro who was basically a walking battery.

What could I...Gwen Stacy help Spider-Man with? I mean sure i have powers like him, I might be stronger than him but he was still faster and had some experience. Gwen well she had new-found powers as well as her brain but that's all. Spider-Man had experience dealing with Super-Villains as well as time to hone his powers.

'Even so...I have these powers i can now help him' Gwen thought to herself

'But first I'll need a costume than a name for myself'

It was going to be a very long night for me….

'First the name'

Spider-Girl sounded like i was Spider-Man's daughter or heck his little sister. I shuddered at the thought of that.

Next was the most common one to come to mind...Spider-Woman it sounded exactly what she was however, She wanted a unique name.

And lastly Scarlet Spider. I like the name because it was unique and wasn't predictable.

Unlike Spider-Girl or Spider-Woman. This one sounded like she had no relationship with Spider-Man like being his sister or daughter.

Now comes the hard part...Costume design, I wish i took that sewing elective in my freshman year. Because I know I'll need help in creating this costume so now there is only one person who could help me. Peter Parker…

A/N: This Chapter sucks and i know it. Not my best chapter ever but its better than my first stories. I tried to read them and well it was hard to read because of the format and the very bad grammar. I'm glad i have gotten better at writing since then cause now when i reread my first two stories i feel like some of my brain cells are dying...slowly and painfully.

Anyway this a tough chapter to write because i had no idea of what to write. Also cause I've been reading other Spider-Man fanfictions like

"A Complete Stranger" "Torn Between Two Lovers" and the one that I have waited to come back and that came back recently was "Fade to Black" and lastly "The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Alternate Ending" all which are brilliant with awesome writers writing them. So that my mini shout out to these stories go read them there better than mine.

Also i know that Madame Webb can't really give people powers i only got the idea from Shattered Dimensions. Original the voice was going to be "The-One-Above-All" however if did that i would be tempted to make this crossover by throwing Thanos, The Avengers and The Celestials and that would just be too hard for me to write.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm going share something with you guys today is August 19 2014. Tomorrow is my birthday August 20 which is weird since Andrew Garfield's birthday is the same day. I learned this today so that's was cool anyway I guess happy 31st birthday to Andrew and 15th do me. Anyway here is Chapter 6 its kinda of short but its costume making and fluff.

Peter is the only person that i can think that help me with this. I reach for my phone and dial Peter's number.

*RING*

*RING*

"Hey Gwen"

"Hey… Pete, I need your help again"

"With?"

"I need help making a costume for you know…"

"Alright I get it"

"Gwen, you can come over tomorrow at like 2pm"

"Alright, Thanks so much Pete"

"Bye"

"Bye Peter"

I hang up her phone and head to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I wake up and check the time. Its 1:00 PM so I have got up from my bed and head to bathroom getting. I brush my teeth, shower, and get dressed. By the time i'm finished i head and start heading train towards Queens and then head towards the Parker Residence.

I head towards the front and door and knock.

I'm greeted by Peter's Aunt May

"Hello Gwen, It's so good to see you again" Aunt May hugs me

"It's good to see you to Ms. Parker" I say

"Please, call me Aunt May"

"So where's Peter?"

"Peter's in his room upstairs"

I head upstairs towards Peter's Room. To see him wearing his glasses on his bed reading what seem to be a comic.

"Gwen"

"Umm..So what do you have in mind for your design"

"That's why I came here...I have no real skill in drawing...I can only draw stick figures at best"

"Well..I'm glad that you trust me with this secret"

"Yea, I know it doesn't make sense but when I told you I felt as if I could trust"

"Well...If had secrets I would trust them to you Gwen"

"Yea I bet"

After talking they finally go down to business to creating a costume for Gwen.

The first design was an all black suit with white spider but it felt to alien

The second design had a red and gold pattern but kinda felt too much to like Iron Man

The last design was the final decision with a red spandex, a blue hoodie and white eyes.

"I like this one" She pointed towards the last costume

"Alright now we got do the hard part the tailoring"

Before either of them can start actually making the costume. Peter's stomach starts to rumble…

"So are you hungry?" He asked scratching his the back of his neck...

A/N: When i wrote this Chapter i was up all night because I was excited for tomorrow and didn't sleep well last night the last so Yes Gwen now has a costume and next chapter will contain fluff but there will be angst soon and villains i just want our two character to have some peaceful moments before i start the angst train. Anyway I won't update tomorrow so here's Chapter 6 and chapter 7 will come soon :D


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's Chapter 7… I had to rewrite this some many times cause i just can't write fluff so for now Chapter 6 is the last chapter with some type of fluff for now. Anyway sorry for the long absence i had to deal with school and etc. Also Chapters 7 and 8 will be in Peter's POV mostly…

*Next Day Peter's POV*

I don't know if i can do this again.

I tell myself that it's different this time around.

But really can i live like this.

Lying to her.

'As long as she doesn't know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man.'

'She's bound to ask questions.'

I know she's smart eventually she's bound to put two and two together.

Spider-Man aka your's truly. Heck she came back get help for a suit for her to use

Knowing me i always someway or somehow always have some sort of wound, bump, gash, burns of sorts.

Even since she woke up from her Coma. I feel this sense of relief but also guilt.

I caused her to be in that Coma…

Well as one could assume I've been in internal battle between myself and my promise…

I promised to leave Gwen out of this but it's too late

She's been involved ever since I told her and all I've ever done was hurt even more.

'What kinda Boyfriend breaks up with their girlfriend on her father's funeral?'

She came to me first when she got her powers. She came to me to get help from

My promise has been long broken there's no valid point to actually even follow it anymore.

"I'm sorry Captain Stacy, i just can't stay away from Gwen anymore"

Gwen… I gotta to tell her… I need to tell her the truth

I begin to put on suit and being swinging towards Gwen's apartment.

My heart begins to pound harder and faster the closer i come Gwen's. A thousand ways about how i can tell her that I Peter Benjamin Parker is the Amazing Spider-Man. A part of is going against my decision to come forward and tell her my secret. I know i kinda said if i had any secrets i would tell her. However the other part feels like a great weight will be lifted like its better she knows now then finds out later.

*Scene Change Gwen's Room*

I land on her fire escape and check to see if she's in her room. I see her on her desk reading some sort of book I didn't really care about what the title was but by the expression of her face she seems enthralled by it.

I lightly knock on her window. She comes over raises the window so i can enter.

"This was unexpected surprise, Shouldn't be saving the City?"

"Why wasted time on me a girl who barely remembers anything in her life?"

She begins to go on and on about my surprise visit. I begin zone-out and decide to just say it…

I reach for my mask and take it off

"I'm Spider-Man…"

Her face has shocked written all over it.

"Peter you're Spider-Man?!" She clearly is in dis-belief wants proof i can tell by her face so I do what Spider can and begin to crawl it. I place my back to wall to show her that there's no suction cups or etc on the gloves.

'Peter, who else knows about this?"

"2 or more people" I wasn't going to lie. Knowing that Harry knew, Connors knew and maybe Aunt May? I dunno really know but something tells me that she knows more about my nightly patrols as Spider-Man than i care think about.

"So how did you get your powers Peter?" Gwen inquired knowing she would want some sort of explanation as how i got my abilities.

"Well do you want the short version or the long detailed one?"

"The short version"

"Well Boy goes to OsCorp to try to meet Doctor Curt Connors to get some understanding about his parents. Boy then decides to sneak in with a group interns. Boy leaves the group and wanders off with a room filled with Spiders. Boy touches something Spiders start to crawl on him and then the boy got bitten…" I explained giving the gist of how I got how powers. I left out the certain details but that is a story for another day.

"Wow...this kinda alot of to take in all at once"

"Peter, there just one thing I need to know"

"What's that Gwen?"

"I need to know what does this all mean. I want to know what are we Peter, in the hospital you were quick to answer and i get this feeling that you're hiding something from me. Peter what else are you hiding from me?"

A/N: Sorry readers I've been burned out at school lately so updating as well trying come up with ideas is hard. Anyway im planning on bring some elements from comics to this fic also Highlander don't worry about the other abilities Gwen has they will be revealed later i just need to step and set things up now. This chapter is longer but, I'm going to have limit for 800-1000 words now till I things start settle down and when I have time to write so please understand for now


End file.
